Unplanned Lesson
by SheWhoMustNotBeMentioned
Summary: One time when Ryotaro Tsuchiura teaches a complete amateur how to play the piano. Or is that really piano?


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'oro_

* * *

_**~Unplanned Lesson~**_

_One time when Ryotaro Tsuchiura teaches a complete amateur how to play the piano. Or is that really piano?_

* * *

Finally, after their tiring practice of soccer, Ryotaro was able to spare a time to play the piano. In his luck there was an unoccupied music room at the last corner. He opened the door and slowly closed it again.

"Hello Tsuchiura, I've been waiting for you." came by the voice at the shadowed corner of the room.

"Amou?" Ryotaro flinched and squinted at her direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need some of your time. Many students were asking of what—"

"I'm not interested." Ryotaro cut.

"Oi, wait. They just want to know what's your secret in playing the piano."

"There's nothing unusual, really." he shrugged and strode forward the piano, pressing some keys. "Just the usual playing." he sat on the piano bench and stretched his arms like he normally does before playing.

Nami observed him with careful awareness. "So, is it necessary to do that?"

"Do what?"

"That...stretching? Is it needed? Will you get muscle cramps if you don't?"

Ryotaro grunted with her silly remark, looking at her direction as if she had grown another head. Nami furrowed her forehead. "Well, sorry, I'm not a pianist."

"You want to try?"

"Er...are you serious?"

"You're asking, anyway. Why don't you try it on yourself."

"But..." she wavered. "I don't know. I haven't played nor seen a piano that close. And you're telling me to try it like I'm just going to write abc's."

"Just relax and learn."

Nami inhaled deeply, considering. There's nothing wrong in trying. Perhaps she will find it fun. With another shaky breath, she nodded her head, fishing her little notebook in her pocket and held it up. "So what's the first step?"

"What are you doing?" Ryotaro had to bit back the mirth growing in his guts, simply to save the face of his companion. She looks so innocent, he decided.

"Well, taking down notes?"

"You're hopeless. Here I am letting you pester me and you don't do your work correctly."

"What do you want me to do?" Nami frowned.

Ryotaro didn't talk anymore, ushering the woman to the piano bench and let her sit there. He leaned forward and looked at her before speaking. "We're going to play something.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know this...thing."

"That's why I'm here. To teach you." the lad grunted and gave her the expression that could have been a look of a tease.

Nami stayed on her sit, letting him position her hand over the keys.

Her hands seemed so small against his big one. The smoothness of her skin gave a spark of curiosity within the deepness of his golden eyes. He leaned closer, giving an excuse that he was looking at her hands, but in truth catching stolen glances at her determined face.

He never been that close to see her face, nor to be that close to her. The smell of her perfume lingered and as though tangible in his senses, enticing, enthralling, magnetizing him for he didn't know the reason. He didn't even know why he volunteered to teach her or even long to be that close to her. He was just spellbound with her presence...

She didn't know that she got a potent power to make his coherent mind go haywire, when she smiled at his direction his heart raced in haste, erratic. He was afraid to move away, afraid to create suspicion. Even if that was the right choice. He sustained his stolen glances when she was focused on the keys, attempting to take a peek of the sky within her eyes. His spectacle wandering, drinking the sight graced to him. From her lushly eyelashes up to the magic of her feminine lips. Those lips moved, mouthing words he couldn't hear.

"Tsuchiura?" Nami muttered, noticing the awkward pause from the lad. Without his notice his hand kept a hold of her.

Nami sighed when the lad didn't respond, turning her head at his direction but only to realize their rather _intimate_ proximity. Her face colored a deep red. "O-Oi..." she stuttered. Never she stuttered in her life, but somehow, with a man giving her heart a fast gallop, she would often do it. Her eyes somehow beguiled returned the stupefied stare he was giving, loss in both gold and blue.

His first instinct was to lean closer, especially now that he was seeing her expression clearly, bewildered, flushed, but deep inside the sparkle of her eyes hid something else...something he wished to know. An idea formed in his head, moving his stare on her parted lips. He leaned...attempting to close the remaining gap between them. In turn, she slowly closed her eyes...

The knock on the door gave an explosion of awareness of their surrounding. The two hurriedly moved away from each other, both hazed and thunderstruck.

Nami stood up, avoiding his eyes. "Ahm... it's...it looks like someone's going to practice here." she pointed at the music department student waiting behind the door. In relief, the aforementioned person didn't notice a thing.

"Ah... yeah. I forgot, I have to do something first before going home." Ryotaro feigned a laugh that drew out like a lame chuckle.

They both left the room in silence, walking at the corridor without muttering a word. Not until they needed to part ways when Nami broke the ice once more. "Ahm... so, see you."

"Yeah..."

Awkward silence ensued. Nami turned around, assuming he wouldn't talk anymore.

"Oi... Amou..."

She tipped her head at his direction. "Hn?"

"Next time I'll teach you for real."

A smile openly lifted on her lips. She turned around to face him. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_Another one-shot from me. *shot me to death* Blame my obsession with drabbles, my muse doesn't want to stop. Let alone we just finished our exam, making my muse hyper._

_Hope this is okay. Thank you for reading. _

_Feedback, review is very welcome.:3 Finally I make something short than my usual one shot~ I missed doing this. _


End file.
